


Out On Your Own

by Verastophilis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Hubert is just worried about her so he follows her, Porn With Plot, Post-Time Skip, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Stalking, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verastophilis/pseuds/Verastophilis
Summary: Hubernie Week - Day Two: FearBernadetta decides to follow her dreams of traveling across Fodlan, leaving Hubert behind to watch over Varley territory. Though he loves and trusts his wife, he can't help but to be scared of what might happen to her out there while she's all on her own.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Hubernie Week





	Out On Your Own

“Do you have your brush?”

“Yes!”

“How about your art supplies?”

“Yes, Hubert. I do.”

“And enough gold to last you the trip?”

Bernadetta sighed, adjusting the saddlebag that she had prepared for her journey. “Yes, Hubert! We’ve triple-checked everything! I know you don’t want me to go, but-” Hubert scowled, stepping back. He had taken offense to that. “I never said that. I am only concerned about you being harmed out there, which is why we must quadruple-check.” He set his hands on her shoulders, pulling her close to his chest to share a long embrace with her. She had never been out by herself on her trips across Fodlan, but it became clear to Hubert that she was a rather nomadic individual. While he loved that quality about her, he was the opposite. Traveling only caused him to be stressed, he ultimately tending not to enjoy their trips across the new corners of the Adrestian Empire. He was not the outdoors-type person that Bernadetta was, so it was with much reluctance that they decided on Bernadetta traveling alone and coming back to their home when she could. While he worried about her getting hurt, he was not the clingy type and clearly trusted her. 

Now that the day for her to leave had finally come, however, Hubert was not keen on the idea of letting her out of his sight. She stood on her toes to kiss him one last time. “I’ll be back before Blue Sea Moon. I promise.” She cooed, stroking a hand down his sharp cheeks. Hubert hesitated, stewing on his words for as long as he could before stammering, “I-I love you.” He panicked to say aloud, taking a deep breath to calm himself before stroking her cheek in return. “I love you, dearest violet.” He repeated in a softer tone and she smiled. “I love you, too. Now I’ve gotta go now...I need to make it to the inn in the next town before the sun sets.” She said, stepping away from Hubert and climbing up her horse. She waved to him. “Well, um...bye! Stay healthy and get plenty of sleep! Oh, and don’t forget to water the lilies everyday! And tell Lady Edelgard and the professor that I miss them both! Bye! I love you!” She called out to him as her horse slowly made its way down the cobblestone path, away from the cottage the two had made their home in. Hubert waved back, never lowering his arm until Bernadetta’s silhouette disappeared over the horizon. 

He was alone now, the minister returning back into his home with a sigh. He opened the wooden door, his hand lingering over the letter B carved into the wood, right beside his own initial. He noticed the door squeaking as it opened, something that he had never noticed before. Bernadetta often would be talking the moment that door opened, he resting somewhere in the living room and perking up at the sound of her voice. The creak of the door was a noise that was horribly unpleasant in comparison.

He let himself into the cottage’s kitchen, noticing the divots and patterns in the rosewood floorboard. All of the nails were hammered in strange places, Bernadetta having done it herself. To everyone but Hubert, it looked poorly done and sloppy. To Hubert, it looked like home. He knew there were imperfections, but in his humble opinion, it suited the rest of the house well. He opened the pantry, stepping on a chair to reach the tin of coffee on the highest shelf. He wanted to place it in a place where Bernadetta would not take it and hide it from him out of worry that he was drinking too much. She was like a clever mouse, quietly doing things in secret to steer him in the right direction. Hubert usually caught her, watching her nervously try and talk herself out. 

He remembered the first time she hid all of his quill pins under the sofa, worried that he was working too much. He pinned her against the couch after he watched her stuff them under the cushions. He watched her squirm and plead for mercy. She shivered underneath him, letting him kiss and take her right there and then. 

He was going to miss that. And her. He looked over the coffee tin solemnly, setting it back onto the counter and walking out. He decided he was no longer in the mood for coffee, returning back into the living room and sitting himself on the couch. He glanced over to the book on the end table, recalling how she would lean against his chest while he read to her. They’d fall asleep there together, more often than Hubert imagined they would. 

He couldn’t focus on it, leaning back into the cushions for a rare nap. He hoped it would get his mind off his nagging thoughts. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander to other things. He thought of historical mages and remembered back to Edelgard’s coronation...then thought of the bandits that attacked Garreg Mach during the war….wait...bandits?! He sat up abruptly on the couch, staring out of the window. If she was swarmed by a group of bandits, her bow and arrows wouldn’t do much...No. She needed him. She needed him and his magic that could wipe out groups of people with the snap of his fingers. He would sacrifice his comfort to be there by her side and keep her safe. That’s what being a good husband meant, right?

He stuffed a few of his clothes into a bag and took off out the door. Bernadetta couldn’t have gotten too far. He was certain of that as he hurried down the path. The open field that he ran along on soon turned into forest and Hubert could hear the faint clip-clop of horse hooves just up ahead. He shifted off of the path, heading into the bushes as he stalked along the path towards what he hoped was his wife. He truly hated the outdoors, the sweltering summer heat causing sweat to drip down the back of his neck. His hair, usually clean and curly stuck to his face in swampy tendrils as he marched along the way. He swore he had swallowed several bugs accidentally just in the few minutes that he was out there, spotting a figure up ahead. He had to be quiet, creeping alongside the shrubs and bramble to inch closer. He would not need to interrupt her journey at all, and just keep an eye on her...only acting if danger were to rear its ugly head. She stopped around the bend a few meters ahead, braking near a stream to fetch her horse some water. Hubert watched from behind a nearby tree as she stood facing the water, reaching for the hem of her dress to pull it over her head. His nails dug into the bark as he watched, already longing to touch her as she stepped into the river in only her smallclothes. Hubert could only continue to stare as he rested against a tree, feeling the blood rush to his loins. Of course. She would never allow him a second to focus, even unknowingly. 

She looked relaxed and happier than he had ever seen her, floating on her back as she waded in the clear flow of the stream. Her lovely purple hair darkened and created a flowing halo around her head. She sat up and shook her head violently, flinging the water about almost like an animal would. Hubert found it strangely adorable. Bernadetta stood up and exited the river, taking a towel from her bag to dry herself off. Her smallclothes were wet, the fabric being see-through. Hubert couldn’t help himself as he crept a little further to get a better look of her nipples poking through her clothes. Unfortunately, the mare that Bernadetta had taken on her travels noticed him, rearing her head and neighing loudly in alarm. Bernadetta gasped, ripping her bow and quiver from the saddlebag, taking aim into the bushes, and firing. Hubert staggered back to avoid it, the arrow slicing through his hand and nailing him to a tree. He howled in pain, Bernadetta feeling her heart sink in her chest at the sound. “Hubert?! Oh goddess! Hubert!” She didn’t even bother dressing as she rushed into the bushes to see him. “What are you doing out here?!” She screamed, covering her mouth at the sight of one of her arrows stabbing through the palm of his hand. She ran to him, sobbing her apologies. She grasped the end of the arrow, snapping it in half before pulling Hubert’s hand from the shaft. “Over here, I have bandages!” She pulled her husband along towards her horse, digging through and taking the gauze from the bag. She began to wrap it around Hubert’s hand, the man seething with pain. 

“What were you thinking?!” Bernadetta snapped at him, filled with worry and anger. “I could have killed you! Why are you even out here?!” She shouted, seeing the guilt in his eyes. “Wait...were you...were you stalking me?! Why?!”

“No, I-” He immediately exclaimed back to defend himself, unable to escape the truth. “I was simply worried about you...I don’t see the problem. It is my duty as your husband to protect you...and I swore to you that I would be a good husband, did I not? Ow-” He yelped as Bernadetta pulled the bandages uncomfortably tight. She glared right through him.

“A good husband would also have some faith in me! I thought that when I married you that you would finally have some trust in me! Ugh!” She stomped, storming away from him to gather her clothes. 

“Bernadetta-”

“No, I don’t want to hear it! Go back to the cottage and stay there! I can’t believe you, Hubert! You always tell me to follow my heart and dreams, but the moment I do you don’t even trust me to do it right!” 

“That’s not true.” Hubert snapped, using his uninjured hand to grab her arm as she walked past him. Bernadetta flinched instinctively at the contact, softening up when she realized just how gentle he was holding her arm. “Bernadetta…Listen to me. I’m sorry for following you out here...It’s not that I don’t trust you. I promise.”

“But-” 

“I don’t trust other people. I don’t trust the bandits, the con-artists, the monsters that people can be...I have witnessed these kind of people first-hand. Though Her Majesty has done well to lead Fodlan to a bright future, danger will always lurk in the shadows...that is why I, too, must do the same. House Vestra has always operated in the shadows, and I do because I want to protect what I love. I wish to protect you.”

Bernadetta sighed, staring at the ground with a frustrated expression. “But Hubert...I...I need to do this. I can protect myself, and if something ever happens, you know it would not be your fault…” She said, slowly turning up to look at him. “I need you to trust me to protect myself. I know you’re so used to being there for me, but...I need you to be there for me just in spirit this time.” She raised her hand up to touch his face again, Hubert nuzzling into her warm hand with a sigh. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t ready to let you go. I’m still not.” 

“Then why don’t we spend a little more time here...and I can go when you’re ready.”

“I’d like that.” Hubert said after some thought, the two snuggling up together next to the riverbank. They stayed there quietly for a few moments, Hubert’s gaze turning from loving to leering. She looked up at him, flustering at his stare. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

“What, am I not allowed to ogle my wife? You should get dressed then…” He moved his arm away from her to allow her to leave his embrace, only for her to pull him closer. “Maybe I want you to look.” 

“Oh. Why Bernadetta...out here in the open...how naughty…” Hubert teased her as he leaned her back against the ground, his eyes trailing down her body with lust clear in his honeydew eyes.

“H-hush...” She squeaked as Hubert loomed over her, quickly running his hands up and down her sides. He wanted to touch her, glancing down to his hands as they slid across her body. Despite one of them being bandaged, he could still clearly see the blackened skin from many years of performing dark magic. His veins were clear through his skin, his soft hands tracing over her stomach. He tugged at the cloth on her chest, Bernadetta arching her back to allow him to pull it up. Her breasts caught on the fabric, Hubert tensing at the bounce they made as they swayed into place. 

“And what will we do if someone finds us out here like this?” He continued to purr in her ear, Bernadetta shuddering in response. “B-Bernie doesn’t care about that…I want a better goodbye than the one we had earlier…” She admitted, letting Hubert pull down her panties and admire the string of dew that fell from her eager pussy. “As you wish.” He replied, grabbing her wrists to pin over her head as he leaned down to kiss and lap at her breasts. He nipped at the swollen buds that perked up in response, his knee wedging up to her sex. She bucked against him, moaning at the friction paired with the sensation of her breasts being teased. He moved his hips, sliding his legs under hers so his clothed erection was pressed directly against her mound. She threw her head back as his tongue swiped across her collarbone. “How shall I arrange you today? This is the last time we’ll be getting to do this for some time. I intend on ravishing you so you’ll be satisfied for months.” He warned her as he sat up, grinding his hips jerkily against yours. He sucked against his bottom lip as he did, holding it between his teeth. Bernadetta’s bare back scraped against the ground, the girl not seeming to mind as the buttons of Hubert’s trousers brushed against the sensitive hood of her clit. “Yes, please.” Bernadetta pleaded. “I’m going to miss you so much...I’m going to miss this.” She said, the mage rolling her over onto her stomach. “I feel the same…” He kissed her shoulder and whispered into her ear, nipping at the lobe. “On your knees.” He demanded, Bernadetta tucking her legs under her body as she raised her rear high up for him. 

“What kind of spell shall I use on you today…” He pondered, his hands tracing down her spine before leaping down across her ass, a single hand coming down to the cleft of her folds, roughly working two of his fingers into her welcoming body. She yelped at the feeling, her cry quivering into a soft moan as he jerked his digits in and out of her body. His thumb tapped against her clit as he did so, Hubert pulling them out while simultaneously slipping down his pants. He slicked his cock with her fluids, eagerly pressing the head up against her to push himself in. It was sudden and surprising, Bernadetta tensing up at the feeling of him inside of her. Hubert usually preferred to take his time with her, tending to her like a spider would do, wrapping up a fly that was snagged in its web. “O-ooh~” She moaned, Hubert only taking a few thrusts in her before pulling himself out. 

Bernadetta whined and looked over her shoulder at him, wondering why he had stopped, Hubert closing his eyes and mumbling a few words to himself. The floor beneath them glowed a brilliant purple color under Hubert’s hands, a foggy miasma solidifying as long tendrils snuck out of the ground. Bernadetta’s eyes widened, not expecting this kind of spell to be his choice as the cool tentacles wrapped around her arms and legs to hold her down. A thick one snaked up her thigh, hovering inches away from it. Her aching pussy leaked her arousal, slicking the rounded tip of the tendril. Bernadetta wiggled her hips and whined again, Hubert wrapping his hand in her hair to pull her head up. “Do you want it?”

“Yes, I do. I want it.” She begged, squirming her hips against the tendril. It prodded at her lower lips and eagerly slipped inside, stretching her out around it as it pushed deep inside. “Yes!” Bernadetta cried out as it writhed inside of her, Hubert dragging his slickened cock up to her ass. Bernadetta gasped in surprise, he kissing the back of her head before he slowly sank into her, bottoming out inside of her. He moaned at the tightness, his hands coming down hard on the cheeks of her backside as he gripped her and began to fuck her with earnest. He and the tendril in her pussy moved inside of her at an alternating, rough pace. Bernadetta felt like she was in heaven, laying her head against the ground while she let them violate her. She felt the vibrations from his magic pulse through Hubert’s hands, the tendrils stretching her limbs out, Bernadetta watching as a thin one slithered out of the ground. This one looked different from the others. Instead of a girthy, rounded tip, it looked more leech-like in appearance, sliding towards her as if on the hunt for something. 

“Brace yourself.” Hubert said, adjusting his position to push himself even further into her ass, his groin pressed up against her pussy. He felt the slide of the tentacle as it hastily thrusted into her. Fleetingly, Hubert worried about it’s pace and felt it was much too rough, wrecking her insides. She seemed to love it, however. She glanced back at him with curious, soft eyes as she moaned. Her body jerked and she screamed when the small, suction-headed tendril struck at her pussy and latched onto her clit. It massaged her little nub, sucking on it vigorously. Bernadetta writhed and squirmed, clawing at the ground. Hubert reached around for her breasts, admiring the look on her face. He felt himself grow warm and his stomach tight. “I’m getting close.”

“M-me too-” Bernadetta moaned, Hubert kissing and nipping at her shoulders. “Where should I..?” He trailed off in a husky tone, Bernadetta arching her hips towards him. “Inside. I want it in…” She whimpered, Hubert thrusting in a few more times before he was reaching his peak. He pulled himself out of her ass, reaching for the tentacle that thrusted into her pussy. Yanking it out of her, he grabbed her hips and pushed inside of her, bucking against her as he came hard. He buried himself into her womb, Bernadetta shaking as she followed him, a milky white fluid spurting from her pussy and staining the front of Hubert’s pants. Hubert pulled himself out, surprised by the mess that they had made as the tendrils sunk back into the ground. “Did you just…?” Bernadetta had came for him many, many times...but never squirted before. This discovery paired with the sight of Bernadetta weak and panting against the ground...Hubert was surely hooked. Hubert was exhausted, laying down beside her to brush her bangs from her cherry red face. 

“How was that for a goodbye?” He asked in a cocky tone, Bernadetta struggling to laugh between her pants. “It was your best one, yet…” She said honestly. The two were not able to stay like that for long, Bernadetta getting up to be dressed when she had calmed down while Hubert waited for her to be finished so he could give her a proper kiss and hug goodbye. She still had to make it to that inn before sundown after all.

“I should be getting back to the cottage now. I have to change my trousers.” He said, reaching for her hands. “I will miss you, my little violet.”

“I’ll miss you, too. No following me this time!” 

“You have my word. Honestly, if you can withstand the little death I just put you through, perhaps you are ready to deal with the world after all. I have nothing to fear, it seems.”

“I’ll be back before you know it.”

The couple embraced, Hubert being sure to wave her goodbye one last time as she disappeared into the forest.


End file.
